1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floppy disk drive wherein a magnetic head magnetically writes onto and reads from tracks formed on a rotating magnetic medium.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a floppy disk drive has such a construction that a magnetic medium is rotated by means of a spindle and a magnetic head is moved in a direction perpendicular to tracks formed on the magnetic medium. Since a magnetic medium is thus loaded into and removed from the floppy disk drive, the latter is required to have a guide means for guiding a magnetic medium. The floppy disk drive is further required to have a clamp for engaging a loaded magnetic medium with a spindle, a clamp arm for moving the clamp, an operating shaft for operating the clamp arm, and so on. Conventional floppy disk drives, however, have a guide for a magnetic medium, a support member for supporting an operating shaft, another support member for supporting a clamp arm, a further support member for supporting a clamp, and so on, which are provided independently of each other. As a result, adjustment of individual components or parts must be involved in operations for assembling a floppy disk drive. Besides, a floppy disk drive must be assembled with a great number of parts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the current invention to provide a floppy disk drive which has a reduced number of parts and is easy to assemble.